


Acting

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, F/M, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Make Up, Skirts, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who prompted 'Hey, can I prompt Jim putting Richie in a skirt and fucking him in an odd place (either public or like the kitchen) and then making him go outside still in the skirt with come on his legs? Sorry if that's a bit specific... thank you sweetheart!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> I focused a bit more on the skirt
> 
> Sorry not sorry

Richard was an actor. Jim knew this and he, for the most part, ignored it. It was Richard's passions and when he got a role in a play, good for him. He was happy for a bit and plays also meant Jim could give him handjobs in the changing rooms after rehearsals and that was _always_ thrilling.

It came out in their sex life, too. Jim gave Richard characters to play sometimes. Both of their favorites (Jim was far more open about it than Richard) was Rachel. She was Richard, for the most part because she was scared and shy but she was the slut Richard could never be. He tried, sometimes, but he couldn't do it well when he was still himself.

He came home to the skirt lid out on the bed and date and time. _Tomorrow, 10:00 Am, see you then, my love ;)_. Signed Jim in scribbled handwriting and lots of hearts were drawn on the back. Richard sighed heavily and went to make sure he still had all of his make up.

\---

Richard shaved his legs in the morning, so they were softer and he admired them in the mirror for a while. He hadn't been Rachel in months. He shaved off his pubic hair, just because he knew Jim liked that and he always got something special when Richard surprised him.

It was 9:30 by the time he had the dress and panties and shirt on. He took his time applying make up, making sure everything was perfect for when Jim came over. Dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick and enough foundation to hide behind. He put a clip in his hair, one with a giant pink bow on it, to keep his bangs out of his eyes (Richard really needed a haircut, his hair made him look like a brooding teenager) and to tie the outfit together.

Jim came right when he was expected. Richard was still getting into character, looking at himself in the mirror, flipping his hair around, practicing walking in the heels he was wearing. Jim didn't bother knocking, he had a key He just walked inside and crept up behind Richard, wrapping his arms around him. Richard was taller than him with the heels on.

"Baby, you look gorgeous," Jim breathed and kissed Richard's neck. Richard whimpered and leaned back against Jim. Richard let himself fall into character then.

"I work hard for you, daddy," Rachel breathed and ground her hips back against Jim's erection.

Rachel leaned her head back against Jim's shoulders and turned so their lips met. It was awkward but it felt nice know she was smearing lipstick on Jim's ever-clean skin.

"Bedroom," Jim ordered and Rachel giggled and nodded, clacking in her heels and swaying her hips all the way into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and waited for Jim. "On the floor, baby. Kneel for me."

Rachel knew the game they were playing now. She kneeled on the ground, leaning over the bed, bunching the fabric in her hand.

"Are you wet for me baby?" Jim hissed in her ear, kicking her legs further apart. Rachel moaned a "Yes, daddy," and glanced back at Jim. She felt powerful knowing he was barely able to contain himself.

Jim pressed a hand under her skirt, pushing it up on her hips, working a hand down her panties to press into her. Rachel moaned a bit dramatically and Jim undid his trousers, not bothering pulling them down all the way, just getting his cock out.

"You're gagging for it, aren't you?" Jim whispered in Rachel's ear. "My little slut. My whore. My bitch. Beg for me, baby. Beg for my cock."

"Please, daddy," Rachel moaned and bucked her hips back. Jim starting rocking into her, too slowly, just enough to tease. "Please, please, please. Fill me, daddy. Fill me with your cock."

Jim was all the way inside of her, letting her adjust, grinding his hips against her skin. He moved slowly at first but it only took a few delicate moans from Rachel's deep red lips before Jim decided that the shag could go as quickly as he wanted it too.

Jim slammed into her, hard a few times before slowing down again and letting the pace move on its own. Rachel moved against him being a lot louder than she should have been. It didn't last nearly as long as either of them should have liked.

As soon as the after shocks of Jim's orgasm had left his body he stood up and straightened himself out, checking the time.

"I made us lunch reservations for half an hour from now," he said, voice still a bit soft and off kilter. Rachel just closed her eyes and moaned in response. "That means get up, Rae."

Rachel stood and made a face, moving to step out of her shoes and put on a fresh pair of panties.

"No, baby, don't do that."

Rachel paused and looked at Jim, still too hazy to understand what was going on.

"You're going out with come on your legs. Go redo your make up and meet me at the door," Jim ordered. His voice was firm. Richard dropped character. His shoulders slumped forward and he looked very, very afraid.

"J-Jim, it's bad enough you're making me go out in character, please don't do this to me," he begged and took a wobbly step forward (he hated the shoes, they hurt his ankles, they hurt his feet). "Please, I look like a drag queen, I don't want to look like a whore too."

"Ah, ah," Jim scolded. "You look like a beautiful, unfortunately flat-chested woman. And either way you look like a whore, whether you're trying to or not."

"That's not a compliment."

Jim just giggled and snapped his finger. "Go on, then. Make up. I'm calling my driver, you better be out here before he is."

Richard sighed and clopped with the dumb fucking heels back into the bathroom. He drank water from the sink, redid his make up and took a few deep breaths. When he left the bathroom he was Rachel again, swaying her hips, ignoring the come dripping down her thighs.

She draped herself around Jim, wrapping arms around his waist, running her thumb over the button of his jeans.

"Where are we eating lunch?" she purred in Jim's ear. Jim shivered and tried to hide it, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"It's a surprise, love," Jim breathed in a reply, stepping forward and taking Rachel's hand. "Let's wait outside, darling. For the car."

Rachel smiled and kissed Jim's cheek, walking with him out onto the street. People were already staring but she didn't really care. Jim was here to protect her if anything went wrong.

 


End file.
